Human
Humans are a widely known race in the galaxy as well as being the most creative. Humans are also known for their ability to develop and reverse engineer technology at an incredible rate. They originated from the once flourishing planet Earth and had spread to cover their whole planet. Appearance Humans are warmblooded mammals. The maximum human life span is 120 years, but since Earth is often plagued with diseases, most humans usually live to age 80 or less. They also have skin of various shades of brown and hair on their heads that usually covers nearly their entire bodies to survive. History Note: This section is based on an alternate history, not real history. The timeline splits midway through the Cold War. Not much is known about humans prior to their entrance to the space stage. During this time, the human country known as the United States of America had an unstable relationship with another country: the Soviet Union. The two nations constantly competed with each other and were soon in an arms race, and the USA eventually set up an outpost on the moon, Luna. Not long after in 1987, humans encountered the Eteno for the first time and worked together to prepare for impending Grox invasions. The humans traded 40 full suits of ancient Japanese samurai armor and weapons to go with it in exchange for a wealth of technological information. Supreme Commander Eibeer explained his reasoning in an interview two years after his visit to Earth: "I saw those imposing figures standing in rows as I walked through a Human museum, and imagined the infinite mischief that could be created among enemy's morale if you suited several thousand swordsmen in replicas and had them go wild.". The humans quickly adapted Eteno tech to their own designs and eventually created their own ship which would be piloted by a man named Steve. Steve, along with the humans taken to establish a colony and embassy in Eteno space, would be the only living Homo Sapiens before the year 2000 A.D. Galactic Core and the Grox In 1989, the Staff of Life was created by a team of scientists lead by a man named Will R. White. The Staff of Life and White's team were taken aboard Steve's ship as they set off to the Galactic Core. After many years, Steve arrived at center of the galaxy in 2000, but the Grox had destroyed humanity by poisoning its' urban centers and taking survivors as slaves.. Eventually, Steve spent several years fighting the Grox for revenge, but had to retreat into the Galactic Core's singularity in 2008. Since then, Will White has constantly been creating Staves of Life in order to help fellow aliens destroy the Grox. While many believe that the human race is extinct, there is actually a small, human-dominated colony in the far southern regions of the Eteno empire. In total, there are about 20,000 humans in the town. It was set aside for the humans after their planet was more-or-less wiped clean of most of their species. Effects of the Galactic Core The Galactic Core had some strange effects upon the crew of Steve's ship. Because time and space were warped, Will White had become immortal, and Steve suddenly began to attain god-like abilities, eventually transforming into a Titan. One of his newfound abilities is to appear to anyone who traverses the Galactic Core regardless of what time they visited. For example, an alien race can visit Steve 5,000 years before Earth was actually destroyed. Humans in Modern Society With their numbers steadily rising, humans have begun to put their minds towards other things, determined to rebuild their society in a new, radically-different environment than the one they previously assumed they inhabited. While like most draft-exempt species in the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate in that they must meet a yearly recruitment quota of ten percent of the young male population, none of these individuals are required to enter a combat role. Many have gone into administration or other support roles, while others chose to become engineers, and later, R&D personnel. Despite representing such a small fraction of the researchers involved with military R&D, humans have contributed a great deal in furthering military technology, and technology as a whole. In fact, seven human scientists helped develop the Crusher weapon system, now finding itself installed on most Navy battleships, and in the hands of many specialized Army and Marine infantrymen. While engineering and support are the most popular roles for humans in the Imperial Armed Forces, some still join the Imperial Army and Imperial Marine Corps. The Imperial Navy has restricted human enlistment for various reasons, and now only twenty humans serve in that branch, most of whom serve aboard the ENS Bodenicharov. Humans have also contributed in other ways, offering what remains of their once-vibrant cultures to the galaxy through visual art, music, and literature. For example, in a stunning capture of the ears of trillions, three Tuvan throat singers managed to become famous throughout the EIT through their delightfully unorthodox talents, earning themselves a great deal of wealth. Much of this wealth was gifted to other humans aspiring for greatness. Some figures once-famous in human society have made themselves notable, and remain notable to this day in human society, such as Jerry Seinfeld and Stephen King. Trivia *The dates 1989, 2000 and 2008 correspond to the release of SimCity, The Sims, and Spore. *Will R. White is a pun on Will Wright, the creator of Spore. Category:Species Category:Reoccuring elements in other storylines